


Fiddlers

by Mari_kel



Series: Naruto Founder's Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ...technically?, AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Fiddling, M/M, Naruto Founder's Week 2020, Religion, The Devil Went Down To Georgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_kel/pseuds/Mari_kel
Summary: Second art piece for Founder's Week.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Naruto Founder's Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Founders Week 2020, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Fiddlers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: AU
> 
> Once again mobile users...my bad. 
> 
> The world was my oyster and I chose an au based on the song "the Devil Went Down to Georgia". Power move. Anyway, I had planned for this to be a fic but then...ah Day 1 clocked in at 29K words and tomorrow's fic is still growing...I completely ran out of time so it's just some fun sketches.
> 
> Enjoy!

_The Devil went down to Georgia. He was lookin' for a soul to steal._

_He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind. He was willing to make a deal_

__

_When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot._

_And the Devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said "Boy, let me tell you what."_

_"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too. And if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you._

__

_Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the Devil his due._

_I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul--_

__

_'cause I think I'm **better** than you." _

**Author's Note:**

> This entire idea is just the Marge meme with the potato. I just think it's neat! 
> 
> Now a little bit of good news and bad news. I did exactly what I told myself I wouldn’t do with tomorrow's fic and it's currently at 12K words and still growing. I really love the idea, it's probably tied with the first fic as my favorite piece for this event and I *really* want to make sure it's polished before I post it. So, the fic won't be posted tomorrow, but a piece of art I drew for it will and then probably next week, the week after at the latest, you all will get an extra long fic!
> 
> But I'll still give you the sneak peek now :)
> 
> Uchiha Madara is dead.
> 
> And then he is not.
> 
> “Is that really the infamous Shodai Hokage? He’s shorter than I thought he’d be,” a teenager, one with Uchiha coloring but a ridiculous shirt that doesn’t cover his midriff points at Madara.
> 
> Or: The one where Hashirama leaves the village. 
> 
> Ngl, I'm *really* excited for this fic. I made a timeline and everything! 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://mira--mira.tumblr.com/) for more content!
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! It means a lot to me! <3


End file.
